


The Lucky Couple

by twitchtipthegnawer



Series: Less Broken than Intended [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Married Couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchtipthegnawer/pseuds/twitchtipthegnawer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel Reyes might not be the world's most positive guy, but even he has his moments. When a day that started out supremely shitty manages to end as well as this one, he can't help but reflect on some of what's gone right in his life. Because at the end of the day, sure, Overwatch nearly disbanded and took him down with it, but they somehow managed to stay together. He and Jack somehow managed to stay together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lucky Couple

**Author's Note:**

> A companion to my McHanzo fic Black Water, but you do not have to have read that to have this make sense. The conversation at the beginning of the fic might be a bit confusing without, but as far as the AU's worldbuilding goes, it's similar enough to canon to be perfectly understandable.
> 
> If you _are_ reading Black Water, then you should know that this takes place immediately after chapter 9. Hopefully this makes up for the lack of smut in that chapter, lol.

Gabriel walked into their room with the kind of smirk on his face that most people would say looked sadistic. Jack only raised one white eyebrow at the sight, not moving from the leather armchair he was sitting in. “Did one of the new guys accidentally shoot Macmillan?” He asked.

Snorting, Gabriel replied, “Sadly, the UN is not down one extraneous asshole, no.” He leaned against the side of the chair, casually reading the papers in Jack’s hands over his shoulder. “But they both scored damn near perfect.”

“Perfect?” Jack repeated, genuinely surprised. It showed itself as a frown that creased his face, but Gabriel knew better than to think that he was displeased with the development. Setting the papers down, he pursed his lips in thought.

“What, you didn’t think they were your average criminals, did you?” Reyes said sarcastically. Still, he peeled his gloves off and wasted no time in carding his fingers through Jack’s hair. It was almost absent minded, a force of habit by this point.

Carefully, so as not to dislodge Gabriel’s hand from his hair, Jack shook his head. “I wouldn’t ‘a brought them in if I didn’t think they were something special. Just didn’t expect perfect, is all.”

“Didn’t say they were _actually_ perfect,” Gabriel clarified, leaning down to brush a kiss to Jack’s lips. “Just said they were close.” Jack hummed, setting his papers aside to free his hands.

Their kiss was soft, but built steadily. When they broke apart next, Jack’s voice was just that tiny bit breathless. “Someone’s in a good mood,” he said, wrapping his arms around Gabriel’s neck. Rather than respond out loud, Gabriel settled for kissing his husband again.

Years of familiarity had let him memorize _all_ of Jack’s weak points. His tongue flicked out to tease Jack’s lips as he swung his legs into the chair. They’d bought one big enough for the both of them, knowing how impatient they could get. Straddling Jack’s hips, Gabriel nipped at his bottom lip, teasing and insistent; he knew exactly how to get what he wanted.

Sure enough, Jack slid his hands down Gabriel’s spine, both palms pressing in a sensuous movement that was almost like a massage. It was hard not to melt under the attention, but Gabriel wanted a bit more than Jack simply taking him apart. The day had been long, no matter that it had ended in a success, and the thought of allowing Jack to take control for a few hours was very, very tempting.

Truthfully, he wanted a proper scene. They’d both been too busy to have one for months now, and it grated on him. Even worse, it reminded him of that time, five years ago. When Jack had been shining with pride and indignant that Gabriel wasn’t happy for him, every conversation achingly predictable. _Gabe, we’ve been over this. Of course you’re a good soldier, but they need someone who can give them good press. I’m just the best fit for Overwatch right now._

Like the naive idiots they were, they’d sworn off sex until the other conceded. And of _course_ Gabe had been right about all of it, about him being black and latino and the godforsaken rumors of him being a submissive and the very much confirmable fact that he was gay. That didn’t make shutting Jack out the right choice, not when the whole world was waiting with baited breath for them to fuck up.

They’d nearly torn Overwatch apart.

It seemed a world away from Jack slowly rolling his hips up, age taking none of the strength from his movements. His thighs might not have been as huge as Reyes’, but that didn’t mean they weren’t impressive. Their cocks brushed together lightly, a little more pressure each time they came back together.

“Did you get more lube?” Jack gasped into his mouth. They’d run out just before he’d had to leave for America, and Gabriel knew better than to think that Jack would try to sneak some back.

“Of fucking course, who do you think I am?” Gabriel said. He reached into one of the many pockets on his pants, pulling out the tube triumphantly.

Raising one eyebrow, Jack said, “You look it with you to assess the new recruits?” Gabriel smacked him in the back of the head for that, but only lightly. When Jack shoved his pants down and took his underwear with them, Gabriel didn’t even complain.

He couldn’t help but think that he was lucky to be where he was, wrapped in the arms of a loving husband and about to get absolutely stuffed full of his cock. Half of the appreciation came from being a soldier, and knowing how impermanent life really was. The other half was that memory, too close and rubbed raw.

Amélie had given him the leak. Of all the people in the world, he couldn’t believe that _she _had been the one to help him. In hindsight, it was probably because she’d wanted Overwatch to fall, but her plan had clearly backfired. Gabriel could clearly remember the horror on Jack’s face when he’d read through the UN’s correspondence, the resignation when he confronted them about it. It was the most hollow victory Gabriel had ever won.__

__And then Jack had run into her in the middle of nowhere on a relatively routine mission. In America, where she was apparently recruiting Japanese yakuza for Talon, which was five kinds of fucked up. Gabriel wasn’t sure if he was glad it hadn’t been a Blackwatch mission, or if he wished it had been._ _

__Either way, they were both _safe_ now. Tension leeched from his muscles as Jack opened him up, fingers precise and gentle. The way he twisted them was positively _sinful,_ and it had Gabriel rocking back into him for more. “Gabe,” Jack growled, lips moving to skim across his jaw. “Did you play with yourself while I was gone?”_ _

__“Mnnh, you-- you know I d-did.” Gabriel squirmed, tried his hardest to keep himself coherent. Jack had no interest in making it easier for him, instead focusing on scissoring his fingers, opening Gabriel quickly._ _

__“You are _such_ a slut for this,” said Jack, grinning ferally. Fire was blazing in those baby-blue eyes of his, dangerous and at odds with his golden boy persona. It was that fire that had first drawn Gabriel to him, and he couldn’t be more glad for it._ _

__Sliding his fingers out, Jack gripped Gabriel’s hips in both hands. But he didn’t really help him into position, instead staring greedily as Gabriel’s thighs tensed. He flexed his muscles far more than he needed to in order to bring his ass high enough for Jack to fuck into him, but the way Jack stared at him was just so _tempting.__ _

__The first thrust was slow and burning, not enough lube between the two of them. It didn’t hurt though, far from it, and Gabriel moaned low in his chest while Jack focused on unzipping his hoodie. “Love you,” Jack said, low and reverent. “I love you, fuck.”_ _

__“S-sap,” Gabriel chuckled, though it came out choked. “Just fuck me already, what’re you waiting for-- _ah!_ ”_ _

__True to form, Jack gave as good as Gabriel asked for. He didn’t move fast, but each thrust was powerful, deep enough to make the base of Gabriel’s spine ache. “You never complain when I call you a slut,” Jack said, a smile in his voice and entirely too composed, _hell._ “But saying I love you is too much?”_ _

__“Oh, shut _up._ ” Gabriel grabbed a fistful of Jack’s hair and drew his mouth toward his neck, knowing that Jack wouldn’t be able to resist the willing stretch of skin. Sure enough, he bit down hard enough to make Gabriel clench around him, forcing his hips to stutter._ _

__It felt fantastic, a slowly building pleasure that Gabriel wanted to last forever. That was impossible, and more importantly selfish, but he still wanted it. The happiness he’d carved out for himself with his own hardened hands, a husband who loved him and enough money to live the rest of his life comfortably and a job that saved lives._ _

__Jack’s wedding ring was digging into Gabriel’s thigh every time his grip clamped down, but he didn’t mind. He liked the reminder, as steadying for his mind as Jack’s arms were around his waist. Their marriage had been rather convenient for the asshole bureaucrats who had nearly torn them apart in the first place, considering that it was some good press right when they needed it most, but it had meant something entirely different to Gabriel and Jack._ _

__He wasn’t sure why he was feeling so oddly introspective in the middle of some pretty damn good sex. It was in Reyes’ nature to overthink things, sure, but the steady motion of their bodies usually lulled him into a haze. Occasional jolts of lust still spiked up his back whenever Jack brushed his prostate, but his mind didn’t feel quite as overwhelmed by the sensations as it usually was._ _

__Ah, well. He could always talk to Jack afterwards and see about getting their free time synced up, so that maybe he could end the next time they had sex with pleasantly sore thighs and an ass striped with lurid bruises. Yeah, that sounded good._ _


End file.
